


Of Strange Comparisons and Stranger Company

by collaredsweaters



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crushing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, a lot of moth facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaredsweaters/pseuds/collaredsweaters
Summary: Indrid hoards information in his mind, compartmentalizing it and storing it away. He’s never been able to share them with anyone, until Duck accepts an offer to come over for a chat and a Indrid decides that letting someone in might be the best decision he’s ever made.





	Of Strange Comparisons and Stranger Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I’ve written a fic so I don’t exactly understand how all of this works yet, but I hope my messy writing is somewhat comprehensible, since I had a lot fun writing it!

————  
“...It’s quite odd actually, a moniker which I found unoriginal and obtuse, as i begun to research more on moths and their biological peculiarities i began to see the similarities between the insects and myself. still doesn’t mean i’m particularly fond of the title ‘the moth man.’” Indrid heard himself begin to drone on, his long fingers tangling in the itchy leather of the necklace that held his crystal. Even with his eyes closed, as he found it easier to speak when he was able to form the sentences in his mind beforehand, as if he were about to scratch them out in a worn journal, he could tell his invitee was staring right at him. It had been around ten minutes since Duck had arrived, Indrid deciding on a whim to call him after realizing he just had so much to say, so many thoughts and feelings, and he was finally fed up of the years of speaking to the empty air of the winnebago, because now he had an alternative, a friend. During a pause for breath, he opened his eyes and took in his familiar surroundings, the comforting decor of his everyday life grounding him to the here and now, as he glanced at the man in front him, noting that as of recently, he had given him the same grounding feelings. Deciding to continue his thought, he leveled a stare and spoke,

“tell me duck newton, are you knowledgeable concerning lepidoptera?” 

“oh well, i’m sure i know a bit more than your average joe about ‘em, sure. i mean, i know about gypsy moths and their effects on defoliation habits leading to reduced acorn production and that effect on lyme disease, but that’s a common fact that i guess a dedicated high schooler coulda told ya. my interests weren’t ever really focused on entomology i’m afraid.” Duck explained, Indrid wasn’t surprised of course, he rarely is. 

“oh well, that’s understandable, seeing as lymantria dispar dispar are one of the most well known moths when it comes to forestry it would make sense that one with an interest in that field such as yourself would know about the species.” In my research i found it amusing the the larvae are not object to climbing over humans in their search of foliage to consume.”

“haha yeah, persistent little things, huh?” He noted that Duck’s smile seemed clipped. was he making him nervous? Was he coming off too strong by using the official name of the species? What if he seemed too arrogant, like he was trying to make Duck feel dumb? What if Duck was just trying to not be rude by turning down by the invitation but now is finding himself regretting ever picking up his phone? Too many possibilities, too many wrong answers, too many ways to mess this up. 

Had he paused too long? Had he become lost in thought? Say something Indrid. 

“indeed”, he heard himself say.   
Nice going, how’s that for literally the driest response to anything ever across time and space! He felt himself squeeze his eyes shut as he let his mouth do all the work for him as words just rushed out without thought,  
“well as i was saying there are many similarities between myself and lepidoptera species, though i can’t say you’ll see me climbing telephone poles on the hunt for leaves anytime soon.” 

Duck’s laugh cut through the suffocating static in the air, and Indrid felt himself melt, Duck’s laugh was so warm and genuine, it was one of the most wonderful things he had ever heard. 

“I’m sorry Indrid, but that would be hilarious. you just sittin on a pole, and i don’t mean anythin by this because I know youre plenty aware you don’t look like the average joe, and it’s actually super fitting for ya and I wouldn’t have ya any other way but, just, this gaunt, lanky guy sittin’ on a telephone pole. I mean I can just see ya all legs crossed, confused look, how would you even explain somethin like that to a poor somebody just passin’ by—‘don’t mind me! thought i spotted some really tasty oak leaves! But false alarm!’ Glasses just glintin’ in the sun as a poor onlooker just has to nod and wonder if they’re hallucinatin’. At least we probably wouldn’t have to like dial the fire department or anythin, just wait until the coast is clear and you can just fly down, but imagine that 911 call!”

Indrid watched incredulously as Duck’s apprehension faded away, replaced by wheezing laughter and tears in his eyes. All because of something Indrid had said, desperately trying to cling to the wisps of social skills he retained after all his years alone. He knew for sure was that he would do anything to see the man sat across from him laugh like that more often, anything to see his anxieties become background noise.

He waited for Duck’s breathing to return to some semblance of normal and continued, trying again to shut his eyes and let the words flow out of him in a way that seemed natural, no masks, no clouds, no fog. 

“Well, that would definitely make it extremely difficult to keep my head down! I’d have to skip town, and I fear kids would tell the stories of the red-eyed telephone monster for decades to come!” He noted the crinckling of Duck’s eyes before continuing with his original planned speech.

“well, one major similarity between myself and a majority of lepidoptera species is my affinity for liquids rather than solid foods. it’s well known that butterflies are privy to nectar; but moths are as well, which explains my sweet tooth. although, despite what my clutter of various cartons may suggest, i do not sustain off of eggnog alone. when it comes to actual caloric value, i am a fan of broth, specifically chicken. The liquid nature of it, and the saltiness of the premade carton variety is probably one of the tastiest and easiest meals for me. Interestingly, biologists theorize the famous gorgone macarea drinks the tears of birds to obtain salt, it not even being the only moth or butterfly to do so. although i’ve found buying broth in bulk is much easier than hunting down a crocodile and collecting its tears.”

Glancing up, he saw Duck staring with eyes that conveyed warmth and openess, as if he believed Indrid were spilling the secrets of the universe from his tongue. The moment felt magical, it felt as if sparks filled the air around his head and he felt that if he were to look in a mirror he’d see that the strands of his hair would be standing straight up. Through his glasses he locked eyes with Duck and waited for what felt like eternity for him to say something, feeling as if he were to be set aflame by the sparks any second. 

“Well, then I guess you could say you’re a broth moth!” He said with a smile that seemed to make the room a billion times brighter. 

Indrid couldn’t stop himself from smiling back, and even though he knew his natural smile was uncanny, he found Duck’s didn’t falter.

“well, yes, i guess i am!” He said, feeling the brightness imploding into heart and feeling his knee bouncing even harder than usual as he let more words flow, “i even prefer to consume my meals with straws, and i find using twisty straws makes it a bit more enjoyable, if it is only due to the fun comparison one could make to a siphoning tube proboscis!” That wasn’t a scientific comparison by any means, no research, just him being odd and him completely trusting Duck to not think he was being even odder than what being a literal alien allowed.

He knew his was flapping his hands and he knew that is also odd and he was just all around odd but he also knew that Duck was smiling at him and his heart was beating so fast and—

“That’s all so interestin’! I really enjoy seein’ ya so happy Indrid.” 

His cheeks hurt from smiling so hard and he was speaking faster than was probably understandable but he continued anyways, “i’m so pleased! i dearly hoped i wouldn’t be boring you, i mean i’ve been compiling all of these little fun facts for years and have had no one to really share them with, and im just—im glad i’m able to share them with you, Duck.” 

“well i’m glad to hear your little facts! it bums me out thinkin of you all alone with only the future as your companion.” He watched as Duck leaned slightly forward and said with the deepest sincerity, “i’m your friend indrid, and i’m here to listen to your ramblings whenever you need to talk. ‘Specially now I’m super invested in all of the evidence how truly amazing we humans are at picking out nicknames for cryptids.” 

with that, indrid snorted, but found he couldn’t help jumping up and wrapping his thin arms around the shorter man, pulling him off the chair into an embrace, letting his smell of pine cologne fill his nose and lungs and mind and heart. after what felt like years, indrid allowed his arms to loosen from around duck’s back and again began to fidget with his necklace. Feeling too many things and being close enough to see the finest details of Duck’s face, that wonderful smile. The light of golden hour that made his eyes look like they were more beautiful than the prettiest gem forced him to face the fact the late afternoon was beginning to fade into evening.

the last thing indrid wanted duck to do was leave, he wanted to tell him everything dump years of facts and observations and theories, he wanted to tell Duck everything and for Duck to tell him everything back. Just them in a gold-lit RV forever, together spinning tapestries of stories, but he knew it was getting late and he trusted his sight that told him that if duck left now he would have the highest probability of a safe ride home, so he knew he must let him be on his way.

“I do hope we see one another again soon.” Indrid tried to keep his voice as even and calm as possible, it felt as if he were to speak too loud, the world was going to shatter around him. 

“You know my number ‘drid. I’ll be here if you need me, always.” Duck’s voice was soft as well, and the world seemed muted as Duck gathered his belongings and waved goodbye as he stepped into the brisk air, Indrid shivering as the wisps of air curled around his bare arms.

As he watched Duck’s truck pull away Indrid noted that of the all the Lepidoptera he had mentioned, none could compare to the butterflies that seemed currently be fluttering in his stomach.


End file.
